Starry Night
by Aglaia Cherise
Summary: Well. Tidak dibutuhkan kata-kata gombal dan rayuan maut untuk menunjukkan kasih sayang dan rasa cinta pada kekasih kita. Dalam diam sekali pun, sebuah pelukan sudah cukup untuk mewakili ribuan kata yang tak terucap. / SasuFemNaru / Mind to RnR?


_**A Naruto Fanfiction**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning**__ : __**SasuFemNaru, Alternative Universe, Maybe OOC, Typo(s), Very Short Fiction.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Starry Night<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Menopang dahinya dengan telapak tangannya, seraya menatap tak percaya pada sosok yang tengah makan dengan lahap di hadapannya. Yah, seharusnya ia tahu dan bisa menduganya dari awal, tapi entah kenapa, ia masih saja terkejut mengetahui kalau selera makan kekasihnya terhadap makanan yang satu itu benar-benar<em> amazing.<em>

Sudah mangkuk ketiga yang dilahap habis oleh kekasihnya itu, sementara mangkuk miliknya sendiri, masih utuh belum tersentuh—tepatnya, tak ada minatnya untuk menyentuh. Entah seperti apa gambaran rasa makanan yang ada di hadapannya itu, ia tidak tahu. Dan, ya… ia cukup tahu saja, kalau makanan tidak sehat di hadapannya itu tidak cukup layak untuk ia makan.

"Kau mau makan berapa banyak lagi, Naruko?" ditatapnya tajam Naruko yang terlihat ingin memanggil pelayan kedai untuk meminta tambah.

"Err… kenapa, Sasuke? Kau 'kan bilang akan menraktirku sampai puas?" tanya Naruko dengan _innocent._

Sasuke terdiam. Hanya tatapan matanya yang masih melekat tajam, menusuk tepat pada manik _sapphire_ Naruko yang kini terlihat salah tingkah.

"Nanti aku bayar sendiri deh tagihannya, kalau kau—,"

"Ini bukan masalah uang, Dobe. Kau tahu betul itu!" ucap Sasuke memotong kata-kata Naruko.

Kali ini Naruko yang terdiam. Ia tahu, Sasuke memang paling tidak suka jika ia makan makanan kesukaannya itu terlalu banyak. Tidak sehat katanya. Dan yah, ia sebenarnya juga tahu itu, tapi ia tak pernah bisa menahan godaan nikmatnya ramen Ichiraku.

"Satu mangkuk lagi. Setelah itu kita pulang," putus Sasuke akhirnya.

Naruko tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia tahu, Sasuke tidak suka membuatnya kecewa. Satu mangkuk lagi. Jelas terlihat kalau Sasuke mengalah padanya… lagi. Belum juga satu jam yang lalu dia mengalah padanya. Saat dia—dengan wajah kesal dan terus menggerutu—mengikuti kemauannya untuk keluar dari restaurant mewah yang sudah dipesannya, dan pindah ke kedai ini.

"Sankyuu~, Teme," kata Naruko dengan wajah ceria.

"Hn. Cepat pesan, dan cepat habiskan!"

Sasuke tak habis pikir. Bagaimana ia bisa mempunyai kesabaran ekstra, untuk selalu bisa mengalah pada setiap kemauan makhluk di hadapannya itu? Entah apa pendapat orang di luar sana, jika mereka tahu. Seorang Uchiha, pengusaha muda yang terkenal mempunyai harga diri tinggi, tak pernah bisa menolak setiap keinginan kekasihnya yang hanya seorang gadis sederhana, mahasiswi magang di kantornya.

Mangkuk ramen keempat telah dilahap Naruko hingga tandas tak bersisa. Usai membayar, beriringan, mereka berdua berjalan pulang menyusuri jalanan yang mulai lengang. Tanpa kata-kata yang terucap. Hanya gesture tubuh yang jelas memperlihatkan kedekatan mereka berdua.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti, ketika menyadari bahwa Naruko tak ada di sampingnya. Memutar tubuhnya, ia mendapati Naruko tengah berhenti dengan kepala terdongak ke atas. Sasuke tersentak. Ekspresi wajah Naruko yang tertimpa sinar rembulan, membuat jantungnya menjadi berdebar tak karuan.

"Langitnya indah sekali," kata Naruko tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada benda bulat—yang terlihat merajai langit malam itu—yang dikelilingi jutaan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di angkasa.

Mencoba meredakan debaran di dadanya, Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Naruko. Well, langit malam ini memang terlihat sangat indah. Tidak rugi juga, ia mengikuti kemauan Naruko untuk meninggalkan mobil dan memilih berjalan kaki. Tiba-tiba saja terlintas sebuah pemikiran di benaknya. Dengan cepat, ditariknya tangan Naruko yang langsung tersentak kaget.

"K-kita mau ke mana, Sasuke?" tanya Naruko yang terkejut mendapati Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya menuju ke suatu tempat.

"Sudah kau ikut saja," Sasuke terus menggandeng tangan Naruko menuju ke tempat yang ada di pikirannya.

"Uchiha Corp?" Naruko menatap Sasuke bingung ketika mereka berdua berhenti tepat di depan gedung perkantoran milik keluarga Sasuke itu. "Mau apa kita ke sini malam-malam begini, Sasuke?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruko, Sasuke kembali menarik tangan Naruko memasuki gedung tersebut. Melewati beberapa petugas keamanan yang berjaga, mereka segera menuju ke lift. Naruko hanya bisa diam menatap jemari tangan Sasuke dengan lincah memencet tombol lift menuju ke lantai paling atas. Ia hanya diam dan menurut, ketika Sasuke lagi-lagi menarik tangannya dan menggandengnya keluar ketika pintu lift terbuka.

Dalam diam mereka menaiki tangga menuju ke atap gedung. Naruko terlihat berpikir, ia masih belum mengerti maksud Sasuke mengajaknya ke mari, sampai akhirnya ia paham ketika mereka tiba di pinggir kawat pembatas gedung.

Ia memandang takjub ke langit. Hamparan langit malam yang berhiaskan bintang-bintang bagai kristal swarosky itu terlihat sangat menakjubkan. Rembulan pun terlihat sangat jelas dari sini. Rasanya beberapa kali lebih besar jika dibandingkan ketika ia melihatnya dari jalanan tadi. Indah sekali.

"Coba kau lihat ke bawah," kata Sasuke memberi instruksi. "Ada banyak bintang juga di bawah sana."

Naruko yang tengah menikmati keindahan langit malam, menoleh heran pada Sasuke. Namun ia ikuti juga perintah Sasuke. Kembali ia dibuat terpesona dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Hamparan kota di malam hari, terlihat tak ubahnya seperti langit malam. Ratusan lampu yang berkerlip di kejauhan, terlihat bagai bintang-bintang, tapi jauh lebih berwarna. Pendar merah, kuning, bergantian terlihat di seluruh penjuru kota.

"Cantik," gumam Naruko dengan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya.

"Hn. Memang sangat—," kata-kata Sasuke terhenti ketika dirasakannya sebuah kecupan kilat mendarat di pipinya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke," kata Naruko seraya memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di kedua pipinya.

Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Jarang-jarang gadisnya itu mau memberikan kecupan padanya seperti itu. Melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka, Sasuke ganti menarik tubuh Naruko ke dalam pelukannya. Tak ada protes yang didapatkannya dari kekasihnya yang biasanya tak suka disentuh itu, bahkan dirasakannya, Naruko membalas pelukannya.

Well. Tidak dibutuhkan kata-kata gombal dan rayuan maut untuk menunjukkan kasih sayang dan rasa cinta pada kekasih kita. Dalam diam sekali pun, sebuah pelukan sudah cukup untuk mewakili ribuan kata yang tak terucap.

* * *

><p><strong>[ FIN ]<strong>

**( Aglaia Cherise, 28032012 )**

* * *

><p>Aaa~ apa ini? Tiba-tiba saja terlintas dipikiran saya sebuah ide, yang <em>mengharuskan<em> Naruto menjadi Uke. Tapi demi Tuhan, saya yang sekarang tidak sanggup membayangkan seorang Naruto menjadi Uke. Karena itu… daripada harus meng-Uke-kan Naruto, saya jadikan saja dia FemNaru/Naruko. ._.v

RnR or Concrit?

Arigatouu~ (^_^)


End file.
